This disclosure relates generally to light emitting diodes (LED) and more particularly to systems incorporating light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in a wide range of electronic devices such as displays, communication devices, and lamps. Advances in LED technology have improved the efficiency and service life of light emitting diodes (LEDs), and have made them smaller and lighter. However, most advances have been directed to the structure and function of the light emitting diodes (LEDs), rather than the associated LED systems. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are typically part of a LED system that includes driver circuitry and associated electronic devices such as resistors, capacitors, diodes and circuit boards.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art LED circuit 10. The prior art LED system 10 includes a LED driver IC 12, and two light emitting diode (LED) chips 14 in electrical communication with the LED driver IC chip 12. The LED driver IC 12 is configured to provide driver and functionality circuits for the light emitting diode (LED) chips 14. The LED driver IC 12 includes a VIN pin, a SEN pin, a DIM pin, a SW pin and a GND pin. The LED system 10 also includes various electronic components including resistors, capacitors, a Schottky diode, and an inductor configured substantially as shown. The LED system 10 requires a relatively complex manufacturing process to mount and interconnect all of the electronic elements. In addition, relatively large amounts of current and power are required to drive the electronic elements, which generates a large amount of heat.
In view of the foregoing, improved LED systems are needed in the art, which are more efficient than prior art LED systems. However, the foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith, are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.